Reflection of the Chaos
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: After everything that happened in the I Chiro saga, our former black simian is overwhelmed with emotions. Who will aid him in his time of need?


**Since I'm super busy, I wrote a one-shot about Antauri coping with the events of the 'I Chiro saga.' hopefully this'll hold you guys over. Enjoy**

 **CIRO NIELI OWNS SRMTHFG!**

* * *

 _It was days after the chaos, the beginning of the war_

 _After all that has happened, we must only battle more_

 _Our hunt for the demon began without pause_

 _Defeating that worm shall help complete our cause  
_

 _We've protected the universe, with our heads held so high  
_  
 _Only now none of them have given more than I  
_

 _I'd given my life, yet hell's evil still spreads_

 _As I wonder if I still have a place with my friends  
_  
 _I'd ask to be alone as I endure my remorse  
_  
 _And I finally reflect on the insanity's source_

 _My masters began the landslide that day  
_  
 _When the Veron Mystics chose to betray  
_  
 _Everything they stood for, their vows and their preachings  
_  
 _So what does that tell me... about all of their teachings?_

 _Was everything I learned from them merely just seeds?  
_  
 _That would soon grow into servants of the Skeleton King's deeds  
_  
 _If Zan of all creatures could blacken his soul  
_  
 _What shall that mean for his students as a whole?  
_  
 _Was all of my knowledge backwards and deceived?  
_  
 _Was I truly as wise as everyone believed?_

 _As if his betrayal wasn't enough mental strain_

 _I was about to learn how much I could sustain_

 _We returned to Shuggazoom where pure evil overran_

 _In a last hope to end what the Alchemist began_

 _We fought to near death, leaving our minds with raw scars_

 _But when he attacked the boy, he had pushed me too far_

 _Even after our efforts, the Dark One was released_

 _I turned to a last resort in order to keep peace_

 _My body closed the portal, but I never could have guessed_

 _My Power Primate would find a new soul to possess_

 _Chiro's now primal mind was dictated by grief,_

 _as only my return would give him relief_

 _He rushed through the jungles with persistence and drive_

 _The boy wouldn't surrender til he found me alive_

 _I woke up in this body of no flesh or blood_

 _and ever since then, my thoughts formed a flood_

 _My death had mutated my leader into an ape,_

 _but despite my sacrifice, the Dark One still escaped_

 _We chased the worm away, but our battle's just begun_

 _I'd only caused more anguish for everyone_

 _As far as they knew, I was the same as before,_

 _yet deep down, I asked 'What am I worth anymore?'_

 _With so many thoughts, my mind was consumed_

 _but were soon interrupted by a knock to my room_

 _I allowed the person entrance, though I was tempted to say no_

 _but in popped those blue eyes replying "I-it's me... Chiro"_

 _As much as I loved how his voice left me charmed_

 _I sensed that his young mind was feeling alarmed_

 _I invited him in as he sat in lotus form_

 _and he began to ask me about our past storm_

 _"We've, uh, been through a lot this week, haven't we?"_

 _"Indeed"_

 _"You've been in here a while. Is there anything that you need?"_

 _"(sigh) I thought being alone would help sooth my pain_

 _but my thoughts are so_ _rapid, that I've barely kept sane"_

 _"With everything that's happened, it's alright if you rest_

 _and we're here if there's something you need off your chest"_

 _Antauri exhaled and glared at the wall_

 _"I suppose it all started on_ _Coraladahl;_

 _Ever since I trained under Master Xan's wing_

 _I felt I could trust him with any and all things_

 _He was wisest and purest soul I've ever known._

 _Yet somehow his heart was corrupted to stone"_

 _"Antauri, don't be upset. There was nothing you could do._

 _But now that he's gone, you don't blame yourself, do you?"_

 _"No, not at all. That's not the root of my anxiety,_

 _but Xan's corruption's been unbearable for me_

 _He taught me all I knew, how to keep evil at bay._

 _If he became evil, what if I do one day?"_

 _"Oh, come on! That_ can't _happen. You're nothing like that trader_ _"_

 _"But before all of this, I saw no being greater."_

 _"You really respected him that much?" Chiro asked_

 _"More than you would know (gasp) this all happened so fast."_

 _With a weep, the pacifist hid his face in his hand_

 _"No, please, don't cry. It's alright... I understand"_

 _The boy embraced the poor monkey to ease his_ _despair_

 _"Don't be upset. We'll help you through this. I swear."_

 _Antauri lightly chuckled, now_ _relieved from his dread_

 _"(sniff) You don't know how much I needed that said"_

 _"Everything's ok, we'll get through this" he repeated his vow_

 _"So why don't go talk with the others right now?"_

 _Chiro said with a grin as he held out his hand_

 _Antauri smiled back "I think that'd be grand"_

 _With all that said and done, the two stepped out of the room_

 _and Antauri's self-faith would begin to re-bloom_

 **(THE END)**

 **So yeah, I probably surprised you with this being a poem, but I found I could mix this one up a little. OK Let's pray I won't be so busy so I can get to Maura & Rat King's Revenge, and please check out my new Deviantart page "EmeraldOfTheOcean"**

 **( _I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!_ )**


End file.
